Lucky
by Butterfly2389
Summary: What if two of McKinley High's glee clubbers were engaged in a secret relationship? What if it were revealed through song? I really suck at summaries. Please read and review! Oneshot


Author: Butterfly2389  
Rating: T  
Summary: Two of McKinley High's glee clubbers were involved in a secret relationship and it is revealed to the rest of the club through song.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, no matter how much I wish I did. That honor belongs to Ryan Murphy.  
Spoilers: Up to Sectionals.

Lucky

It had been two months since the scandal now known as "Babygate" had rocked McKinley High's Glee Club. It had been one month since New Directions had kicked ass at Regionals, therefore guaranteeing them a place at Nationals. And it had been two weeks since Finn and Quinn had decided to get back together, which had surprised absolutely no one.

Finn and Rachel had tried dating for about a week, before realizing that the feelings they thought they had for each other were only that of friendship. After Babygate had been unleashed, Quinn ultimately decided to let Puck help with the baby. Once Puck realized he wasn't going to be left out of his kid's life, his desire to be with Quinn disappeared. All along Puck had only wanted to be a part of his daughter's life, so he had been projecting his love for his daughter onto Quinn. After a long discussion, Quinn and Puck both decided that it would be better for their daughter to be adopted. They both just wanted her to be happy, healthy, and have a better life than they could provide for her. It took awhile, but Finn, being the good guy he was, eventually forgave both Puck and Quinn. He realized that everyone makes mistakes, and he still loved Quinn a lot. And while Finn and Puck were nowhere near where they had been before all of the drama happened, they were on the right track to getting their friendship back.

After going through all of that and still coming out on top, the glee club had not been prepared for what had happened in today's practice. Two of the clubs' members had been engaging in a clandestine relationship, and only through a performance did everyone else become privy to it. How they had not noticed before was beyond them. The shared glances in the hallways, the small touches in practice, the fact that where one would go the other wouldn't be far behind. The signs had all been there, but everyone had been too busy to actually take notice. And now they just sat staring at the door trying to wrap their brains around it.

***30 minutes earlier – After School Glee Club Practice***

"Okay, guys! Does anyone have any new song ideas for Nationals? I know we are still months away, but the sooner we decide on what songs we are going to sing, the sooner we can start practicing," asked Mr. Schuester.

Everyone looked at each other, before turning to Rachel, knowing she would be the only one other than Mr. Schue to actually be thinking about Nationals already. And she did not disappoint, as she promptly raised her hand. Mr. Schue hesitated slightly before acknowledging Rachel. While it was unquestionable that she was the best singer in the glee club, Mr. Schue had wanted to take the opportunity to see what ideas some of the others could come up with.

"Yes Rachel? Did you have an idea for a song," asked Mr. Schue.

"Actually Mr. Schue, Noah and I have been working on a song, and we would like to perform it for the glee club. We would like to get the opinion of the glee club on how it sounds," stated Rachel.

Mr. Schue looked shocked at the prospect of Rachel and Puck voluntarily working together outside of school, but he did remember the brief time they had dated, so maybe it wasn't too surprising.

"Um, sure Rachel. You and Puck come on up here."

The rest of the glee club watched in wonder as Puck grabbed his guitar and settled himself onto a stool in the middle of the choir room. Rachel situated herself slightly to his left and turned to face him. She gave him a small smile as a signal that she was ready. He smirked back at her, and started playing his guitar. As he plucked out the first few chords, the club members thought it sounded familiar, but couldn't place it, at least not until he started singing.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel you whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh**_

"Wow, you guys! That was fantastic," exclaimed Mr. Schue, as he started clapping. Everyone else started clapping as well, but looked at each other in shock wondering what had just happened. But neither Rachel nor Puck reacted to the applause, as they stood staring at each other. Before anyone could ask them what was wrong, Puck dropped his guitar (something he had once proclaimed as his "baby" when Mike had tried to touch it), grabbed Rachel and drug her to him, before planting his lips on hers. The applause stopped automatically as the others gawked at the two kissing in front of them.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat awkwardly, and the two kissing teens pulled apart as if they had been burned. Everyone could see a blush creeping up Rachel's cheeks as she tried to hide behind her hair, but she couldn't hide the smile that was trying to creep onto her face. Once Puck saw that she was smiling, he started grinning realizing that she wasn't mad that he had kissed her in front of their friends. He needed to get her out of there so they could "talk", which of course was code to kiss some more. Although knowing Rachel, she really would want to talk about the fact that their relationship was now public knowledge. He would just have to keep her occupied.

"Um, Mr. Schue? Are we done here," asked Puck forcefully.

"Well Puck, let me just say a few things, and then you all will be free to go," stated Mr. Schue.

Puck nodded and reached down to grab his guitar. He then grabbed Rachel's hand, and pulled her over to their seats. Mr. Schue gave them a homework assignment to find at least one song that they could possibly sing for Nationals, before proclaiming the practice over. As soon as he was done talking, Puck stood up quickly and threw on his jacket. He politely helped Rachel into hers, before slinging his backpack over one shoulder. He grabbed his guitar case and her pink rolling suitcase in one hand, before stepping closer to Rachel. She thought he was going to hold her hand as they left, but instead he bent down and hoisted her onto his free shoulder. She immediately let out an undignified squawk as she tried to get her bearings.

"Noah Puckerman! You put me down this instant," she all but shouted at Puck.

He just smirked as he calming patted her on the back. "Aww, come on babe, you know this will be much faster than walking."

"You are denser than I thought, if I have to inform you that I am currently wearing a skirt, and I really do not feel like showing the entire glee club my underwear," exclaimed Rachel.

Puck immediately looked over to be sure that none of her goods were showing. One thing Noah Puckerman was not about was sharing, and he was especially not interested in sharing everything that Berry had going on under her skirts and knee socks. He slowly moved his hand down from her back to cover her butt. So in effect he was holding her skirt down and copping a feel at the same time. And there would never be a time when Puck would pass up the chance to cop a feel. Especially on Berry's sweet behind. Rachel let out a choked gasp as she realized exactly where his hand was placed.

"Noah, kindly remove your hand from my a… behind this instant," Rachel stated through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, Berry, I almost got you to cuss there! And there is no way I can remove my hand, otherwise your skirt might fly up, and we don't want anyone to see your undies, now do we," he smirked, as he patted her lightly on the butt. Before she could get another word in, he turned to their fellow glee club members who had been watching the whole interaction with a mix of amusement and shock.

"So, sorry to sing and leave, but me and Berry here have a date in my truck that we just can't be late for. See you gleeks later," Puck stated as he swaggered from the room. They could hear Rachel the complaining the whole way, but there was no mistaking the slight amusement in her voice.

And here they were almost an hour later, still trying to decipher what they had seen. Tomorrow was going to be a interesting day, to say the least. _**  
**_


End file.
